Reset
by IChiTa WiYa
Summary: Andaikan segalanya dapat diulang,diubah,dan dibetulkan. Dunia menjadi sangat dingin,segalanya membeku. Sang bawahan cemas dan mencari tuannya, mengapa eksistensi tuannya menghilang ? Gomen for OOC-ness.


**Hanya sekedar iseng saya buat dan kebetulan dapat ide. XD**

**Mungkin seperti kelanjutan atau tambahan dari "With You ", ceritanya masih agak sama Russia sebagai tuan dan Lithuania sebagai bawahannya yang setia. cara penulisannya mirip ceritaku,_Etique_.  
><strong>

**=w=; saya suka RussLiet XD**

**Gomen for misstypes an OOC-ness.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Reset<em>

_Andai segalanya bisa diulang kembali…_

_Prang!_ Lagi-lagi sebuah piring porselen jatuh dari tangan mungil Lithuania. Wajahnya shock dipenuhi ketakutan. Wajah Russia yang marah sudah pasti ada di bayangannya. Mulailah dirinya gugup. Mencari lem dari sana ke sini. Porselen itu milik ibunya terdahulu. _Aduuh… saya pasti dimarahi... _guman Lithuania panik. Ia melihat jam sebentar-sebentar. Berharap tuannya pulang agak telat hari ini. Ia harus membeli prinng baru… Tidak! Ia harus memperbaikinya! Tidak! Benda itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping! Bagaimana caranya ia memperbaikinya ? _AAAAAHHH!_

Tetapi sekarang hanyalah kesunyian yang begitu nyata. Lithuania hanya tertawa hambar melihat apa yang dikira selalu mimpinya. Russia, Tuannya yang begitu berharga dan ditakutinya, hilang. Tidak! Ia tidak hilang begitu saja! Negara Russia masih ada… tetapi… eksistensi sang Russia, sang personifikasinya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan dan ceria tersebut. Yang selalu mengusilinya dengan beribu-ribu kenakalan yang bahkan terkadang sungguh menyakitkan. Hal ini menusuknya kejam. Eksistensinya tidak lagi dapat dirasakannya. Baik sebagai Negara, maupun sebagai manusia. Bahkan sebagai Ivan Braginsky, tuannya yang senang tersenyum tersebut.

_Maukah Kau berteman denganku ?_

_Mengapa tidak sekarang saja ? _Saat itu Lithuania menanyakan pertanyaan kecil kepada anak kecil yang sangat ingin berteman dengannya. Waktu itu, ia tidak menyadari betapa menyesalnya dia dan betapa leganya dia akan pertemuannya itu. _Saya belum kuat… Saat saya kuat… saya akan berteman denganmu…_ jawab anak itu. Suaranya terdengar sayup-sayup. Tubuhnya mengigil seakan dirinya telah menderita. Segalanya telah dilihat Lithuania. Kebenaran yang dilihat tuannya,Russia. Segalanya telah dilihat sang bawahan itu. Lithuania dianggap sebagai partner,teman,dan sahabat terbaiknya…bahkan mungkin lebih…lebih… mungkin itu apa yang Lithuania anggap sebagai tuannya itu berharap.

Mengapa ia ingin menjadi kuat ? saat itu Lithuania masih tidak tahu. Ia dipaksa masuk dan melayani tuannya. Ia tertawa hambar, mencoba sebaik mungkin melayani tuannya yang selalu moody. Di kala tertentu bagai malaikat yang mungkin sangat menyayanginya, di kala lain, seperti sesuatu…yang menyakitkan. Dada Lithuania sakit memikirkannya. Sedih,senang,tetapi… satu perasaan yang pasti adalah… cemas. Kemana perginya tuannya dari eksistensinya ?

"Tuaaan …" Lithuania mencoba memanggil tuannya.

_Ia tidak mungkin di Siberia,bukan ? _gumannya pelan. Lithuania memberanikan diri memasuki wilayah itu. Kosong, tdak ada perasaan itu, tidak ada sedikitpun_ sense_ yang mengatakan Russia ada di sini. Eksistensinya… masih tidak ada. "Tuaaaan! " Lithuania memanggilnya lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya angin dingin menerpanya. Tuannya telah lama meninggalkannya, sebuah kebebasan berubah menjadi kecemasan total. Tuannya selalu mengatakannya untuk tidak meninggalkannya…

_Flickerish Freiidrene Eliennnth…_

Iya. Kosa kata aneh tanpa arti tuannya ? Lithuania terbaring tidak berdaya di salju yang dingin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda General Winter , tidak ada badai salju yang ganas, tidak ada rumah maupun pohon yang tinggi, hanya salju putih dilihatnya.

"Tuan…" Lithuania sekali lagi sama sekali tidak memikirkan orang lain. Hanya orang itu yang membutuhkannya lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan adik dan kakaknya sudah ia tinggalkan. Ia berjanji untuk setia hanya pada orang itu. Hanya padanya…

"Russia…" panggilnya dengan pelan. Suaranya mulai habis. Ia tidak letih,tidak lelah, hanya saja … suaranya mulai sedih, ia tidak menangis, ia hanya cemas.

"_Ivan Braginsky… dimanakah kau sekarang ? Apakah kau bahagia ? "_tanyanya sama-samar. Ia tahu tentang tuannya, tuannya akan bahagia jika dia berada di , ia sedang mencari dirinya, atau... dirinya sedang mencari tuannya ?

Mata Lithuania mulai tertutup. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia menyerah.

Sedikit menyesal, tetapi mungkin sudah waktunya.

_Tuan …_

* * *

><p>"Halo lagi, Liet…. " senyumnya pelan. Senyumnya lain dari senyuman kekanakannya yang biasa ia pakai. Juga berbeda dari senyuman terpaksa yang ia sering perlihatkan di kala sedih. Hanya senyuman tenang, senyuman tipis yang dikeluarkannya. Russia seakan berbicara sendiri, melihat tubuh Lithuania yang membeku, tubuh semua orang yang membeku, meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.<p>

Eksistensi Russia tidak menghilang, hanya saja eksistensi orang lain seakan mengingalkannya sendirian. Dunia yang dingin,dunia yang seakan berubah menjadi miliknya. Semua Negara membeku kecuali dirinya. "Rasanya sepi sendirian,Liet. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya kapan diriku beku semakin dingin,semakin menusuk, tetapi entah kenapa, saya belum membeku juga…"Jawabnya tulus. Ia tarus bunga matahari favoritnya dekat tubuh Lithuania yang membeku.

"Hei… Kau masih ingat _Flickerish Freiidrene Eliennnth… ?_ Da~ Kata-kata tanpa arti itu. Kau benar-benar tidak meninggalkanku sendirian. Kurasa, kau masih memikirkanku sekarang ? " Russia tertawa geli. "Liet… kau aneh. Manis… namun aneh…" Kembali Russia tertawa lagi. Russia melepas syalnya, sesekali membungkus Lithuania dengan syal favoritnya itu, berharap semoga… ia kembali.

_Mengapa tidak dirinya yang membeku dan seluruh dunia hidup ?_ Kadang ia berpikir seperti itu. Namun, hal itu bodoh,bukan ? Ia ingin bersama semuanya bukan ditinggalkan membeku. "Da~ Liet, kalau bias segalanya kuulang, mungkin akan lebih baik ? " senyumnya tipis. Dirinya menatap tembok putih beku dan tersenyum kembali. "Aku mulai bosan, Liet. Kapan-kapan tolong buatkanku teh,da ? " Dirinya seakan memang bercakap-cakap sendiri.

"Liet,aku mengantuk. Sebaiknya aku juga tidur,da ? Bolehkah aku tidur di samping dirimu yang membeku ? " Tanya Russia manis. Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari tubuh Lithuania yang orang membeku, dunia yang dingin sekali, dunia yang menakutkan, bahkan untuk Russia yang hidup di dalamnya.

Russia beranjak menuju ranjang tuanya. Berangan-angan untuk segalanya kembali pada dirinya. Sedikit tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. "Da~Mohon ubah segalanya besok,saat aku bangun,oke ? " senyumnya pelan.

_Permintaan yang simpel, namun tak mudah._

* * *

><p><strong>Agak singkat ? Mungkin ?<strong>

**Entahlah... saya ngetik sampai dua hari baru jadi segini... =w=;;;  
><strong>

**Please comment and review...**_  
><em>


End file.
